


Leaving on a Jet Plane

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Panic, Security Checkpoints, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to go on a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Leaving on a Jet Plane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296612) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“I want to go out!” Loki whined for about the fortieth time that day. You sighed and set down the book you were trying to read, watching Loki pace the apartment.

“Well, go out.” You said. He groaned.

“Not just out.” He said. “I want to go on a trip. Like away.”

“And what’s stopping you?” You asked. He shoved his hand in-between your book and your face, showing the high tech, yet somehow ancient, looking bracelet on his wrist.

“This stupid thing isn’t letting me use my powers, remember?” Loki said. “And since you’re responsible for taking care of me, I must insist that you take me someplace. Anyplace.” You were about to speak. “And by anyplace, I don’t just mean to the park. Let’s go out of the country!”

“Do you know how much planning that actually entails?” You asked. He looked up at you with those sad, puppy eyes that he had mastered and his bottom lip stuck out. You groaned. “Fine.” You groaned.

****

After talking to Tony and Fury about what to do with Loki, you finally had passports for the both of you and tickets to Venice, Italy. You had decided that Germany was a bad idea, you wanted to keep Loki far away from Amsterdam, and you had always wanted to go to Italy anyway. You just had hoped that Tony or someone would allow you and Loki to fly on a private plane from some tiny little airport so you wouldn’t be forced to fight the crowds of a larger one. But, sadly, you weren’t that lucky.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” You asked, nervous. Loki smiled and nodded.

“Of course.” He said. You gulped and walked with him through the airport. The closer you got to the security checkpoint, the more you started to panic. Loki seemed to sense your apprehension. “What’s wrong darling?”

“I…nerves.” You said. “I’ll be fine.” Loki held your hand in his as you made your way to security.

Loki didn’t seem to have a problem with all the post 9/11 security checks. You, on the other hand, were a little nervous about all the x-rays and the big guards. Once you finally got through, Loki was waiting on you.

“What took you so long?” He laughed. You growled and grabbed your carryon bag. Together, you made your way on to the plane, flopping into the first class seats that you were thankful Tony had gotten for you. You weren’t sure if you could handle a coach flight with Loki. You made sure all your electronics were turned off before you turned and looked at him.

“So, how did you get through with that fancy jewelry of yours?” You asked, tapping the bracelet.

“I told them it was a medical device.” He said. “And I guess it is. It protects the health of Midgardians. Especially Stark.” You smiled.

“If it wasn’t for Stark, you wouldn’t be going on this trip.” You said. He smiled and settled back into his seat. Soon, the plane took off and you gripped Loki’s hand in yours. He smiled and soothingly ran his thumb over the top of your hand. You had awhile until you landed, so you decided to make the best of it. And by best of it, you meant sleeping. You rested your head on Loki’s arm, despite the fact that you could lean back and relax with a pillow. But Loki wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
